Cyber Converters, Teddy Bears, and Torchwood
by Merlin's Neckerchief
Summary: Amy must deal with a drugged Doctor. Which as can be assumed, isn't easy.


Amy sighed. She stood in the entrance to the library (the one with the swimming pool), watching the Doctor. She brushed her hair out of her face, as the Doctor spun around in his chair. The Doctor was giggling like a little boy, as he spun.

Earlier, the Time Lord had been drugged by aliens obsessed with live dissection. Amy had managed to get the Doctor out and to the TARDIS, but not before he was out cold. When the Doctor woke up, he was under the impression that Amy was a jammie dodger. Resulting in him biting her hand when she wasn't looking. Now, he was just a step away from bouncing off the TARDIS walls.

Stopping the spinning chair, the Doctor leapt up, stumbling over to Amy. Instead of going through the door, he ran straight into the wall, falling back in a heap. "Whoa. Where DID that wall come from?" he slurred. Rolling her eyes, Amy grabbed his hand, pulling him back to his feet.

"Doctor, you need to go sleep this off," Amy said slowly, looking extremely annoyed. She grabbed his forearm, intending to take him to her bedroom.

"Jaaaack, stop flirting with me, I don't want to sleep with you," the Doctor growled, his eyes slightly unfocused, squinting at Amy. "Jack. How long have you been ginger?" He trailed off, looking at his hands. He finally allowed Amy to pull him away, as he was now fascinated with his fingernails.

Sighing in relief as the pair reached her bedroom, Amy pulled the door open. Suddenly, the Doctor's arm slipped from her grip, and he was now running down the corridor, yelling "NO! I don't want to be converted!" Amy ran after him, as he turned around the corner, still shouting about not wanting to be converted.

When Amy ran around the corner, she halted. The Time Lord was nowhere to be seen. The corridor didn't lead anywhere, except for a few other rooms. She walked forward, looking into the first room, turning on the light. This didn't reveal the Time Lord.

"Okaaaay. That's just… weird." The room she was looking at was filled with hundreds (thousands?) of bowties. So that explains the lack of his well, lack of bowties. She moved on to the other rooms, still not finding the Doctor.

When Amy peered around the door of the last room, she shrieked, as an orange came flying at her. Amy ducked, barely avoiding the fruit. She flattened herself against the wall, listening to the Doctor.

"Get away stinky Slitheen! You can't fool me! I won't let you take Mr. Patches!"

Amy turned, looking into the room again, flipping the light switch. Sure enough, the Doctor had pressed himself into the room's corner. Much to her confusion, the Time Lord was clutching an extremely raggedy teddy bear.

Sucking in a breath, Amy called out to the drugged alien. "Doctor? It's me, Amy." She wondered what on earth a Slitheen was. Probably wasn't even from earth, she reasoned.

There was a pause before he answered. "Amy? You…. You're not Torchwood… are you? Don't take me to Torchwood, please! I'll be good, I swear!" Amy stifled a giggle, as she now had something to fight him with. She slipped into the room cautiously, slowly. The Doctor had his bright green eyes focused on her.

Amy smiled, as the Doctor clutched the yellow bear closer to him. The bear reminded Amy of Winnie the Pooh, and could have been, if not for the patches all over the stuffed animal. She knelt in front of the Doctor, bringing herself to his eye level. "No, I'm not Torchwood. And, I won't make you go, as long as you go to BED."

He pressed himself closer to the corner, pouting. "Fiiiine, but ONLY if I can take Mr. Patches!" He glared at his ginger companion.

Amy rolled her eyes. She could barely tell that this alien was actually nine hundred and eight. He looked twenty eight, and acted like a four year old. "Sure. So long as you sleep…" She lowered her voice, adding "And get out of my hair…" She stood, pulling the Doctor with her. She practically dragged him out of the room, back to her bedroom.

The Doctor now looked drowsy, and he wandered over to Amy's bunk bed. He collapsed on it, holding the stuffed animal still. The Time Lord was out before his head even hit the pillow. Emitting a snore, he curled up. Amy let out her breath in a sigh of relief.

Picking up a book, she herself collapsed in a nearby chair.

_Three Hours Later_

The Doctor jerked awake, startling Amy. The bear the Doctor had been holding fell to the floor with a light thump. The Time Lord looked over the edge of the bed.

"Uh… Amy. Why was I holding a stuffed animal…?"

Amy glared at him, placing her book beneath her chair.

"I had the WEIRDEST dream. There was an orange, that teddy bear, jammie dodgers, a cyber converter…" He looked down to the bear. He looked up at Amy again, a look of horror on his face. "Oh no. Please tell me I didn't…"

Amy nodded, still glaring at him. The Doctor looked ashamed. There was NO way Amy would let him go that easy.


End file.
